Command & Conqure: Nicola's Redemption
by Ramza Destro
Summary: A Soviets life filled with nothingness. Chapter one now on. R&R please


(Note: This take place at a RA2 Skirmish mission)  
  
~a seen though the eyes of a Soviet soldier Nicola Vandersmag~  
  
The minute I took a look at the doors of the barracks I knew something was going to happen. I stepped out of the doors and realized that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. The base was being built as normal.  
  
I trained for two weeks with my buddies Xavier Dimiti, and Egor Vanderbeilt. They were over by the Advanced Power Plant. We were all Teisla Trooper. Just a month ago I joined the Soviet Army. Three weeks ago I got shipped to Moscow from St. Petersburg. Then they shipped me to this god forsaken place.  
  
I met up with them next to the APP. "'allow comrades" I said.  
  
"Hello Nicola! How ar' you dis morning?" Egor exclaimed.  
  
"Fair, but I have been better" I said with the least of enthusiasm.  
  
"You have not been your self for quite some time. Ar' you ok?" Xavier said.  
  
"Not since Moscow. Been a little depressed" I said.  
  
I noticed the weather had darkened a lot now. It must just be a storm moving in. I looked around at the scenery. It was a long bridge connecting two mass of land. The only way to get across was the bridge.  
  
"Getting dark eh Egor?" I laughed a little.  
  
"YA!!!!" People from a little far back had proclaimed. They had finished building the missile silo. It was extremely dark weather right now.  
  
"TEN MINUTES TO LAUNCH!" A voice over the intercom said.  
  
Crack! A bolt of thunder had hit a power plant, destroying it.  
  
"ION STORM," Egor proclaimed. "RUN!"  
  
I never knew the horror of an Ion storm until I was in one. Numbers of lightning stuck down and destroyed buildings and people. I can't recall every moment but the second I got a hold of myself the storm had ended. I was lucky to be alive. Egor was hurt and Xavier was ok.  
  
"Egor my friend! What has happened??" I said to Egor. "An Ion Bolt cracked down a yard from me and sent me. I am in incredible pain!" He said.  
  
"Don't worry Egor! We will get you to a medic. Let me see the wound." Xavier said.  
  
The wound was bleeding furiously. A hole was right through his leg.  
  
"Wait right here!" I said.  
  
I ran a long time not realizing where I was going. It seemed that everyone was dead. All the buildings were ether collapsed or destroyed. I couldn't find a medic anywhere. I ran back to Egor.  
  
"I am sorry my friend." I said. "Everything is ether destroyed or damaged. Everyone is dead. I could not find a medic."  
  
"It's dark. I. I can't see." Egor gasped. "Good bye friends." He gasped one last final breath and died.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" Xavier yelled. He muttered something but I couldn't hear him.  
  
"FIVE MINUTES TO LAUN-LAUN-LAUNCH-CH" A battered intercom said, sparks flying from it. That's it! The silo!  
  
"We must launch the silo." I said. "Kill the Allied scum."  
  
"Come on Nicola! Can the deaths of Hundreds of Allies rest on your shoulders?"  
  
"It's going to have too. Look!" I yelled Pointing at the bridge.  
  
Dozens of Allie Tanks were coming on the bridge, followed by 50 troops of different kinds. They probably wanted to finish them off. Great.  
  
"We need to get to the base control room. We can get the Tesla Coils online. They don't look that bad." I said. I ran and Xavier followed. It was a large room on a hill overlooking the base. It controlled every single operation in the base. We entered the room and saw a lot of switches. "Which one controls the Tesla Coils?" I yelled.  
  
"I don't know, Look for it!" He yelled.  
  
"Found it!" I said.  
  
I flipped on a switch with the words "Tesla Coils activity" on it and heard a large hum. We both looked out the window and saw the Tesla Coils zapping Allie after Allie. The backed off out of range of them. "Ya!!" We yelled.  
  
"We did it!" Xavier announced.  
  
"ONE MIN-MIN-MIN-MINUTEN TO LAUNCHHHHH" The intercom proclaimed. We heard a large siren and saw it aimed at the enemy base.  
  
It counted down from then on. At 10 seconds, smoke came out of the bottom of the missile. It launched and about 7 seconds later it landed on the Construction Yard of the Allies base, annihilating every single Allie troop and building. We won, but at what cost? Every single person except Xavier and me was killed.  
  
"Lets call a Helicopter to pick us up," Xavier said ", and then we'll get big promotions!"  
  
"Da." I said. Well at least something good will come from this.  
  
A chopper came and cam and picked us up. I saw a lot of stuff in that copter, all of it destruction. I never wanted to see that again. But this will just keep on going for ever and ever and ever. War is an angry cycle and the soviets are doing a hell of a job. God Bless Russia. 


End file.
